the_epsilon_zonefandomcom-20200214-history
The War of 2167
The war of 2167 (often called 2167), also known as the first Human Galactic war, the Dividing War, and The Last War, was an intergalactic war fought mainly between two sides, consisting of the United Space Federation, otherwise known as the USF and the newly formed Grand Revolutionary Alliance otherwise known as the GRA. The war would span over a fourteen year period, starting on March 23, 2167 to November 12, 2181. More than 116 billion military personnel, the large majority being Human, were mobilized in one of the largest wars in history. The war would end with the signing of the Treaty of Valiance on September 29, 2181 after over 38 billion combatants and 30 billion civilians died as a result of the war. It is the second deadliest conflict in Human history (just behind the Alliance/Unity War) and caused major political change in the galaxy. This political change would lead to the start of the Epochxian Uprising and eventually The Genocide of Epochx only five years later. Background Civil Unrest After the Great Reorganization and the near extinction of the Angelicav race, Humanity spread across the known universe with great haste, booming in not only reach, but also population. With over 350 milion planets under its control the newly formed United Space Federation (abbreviated as the USF), formed from the remnants of the UN and The Angelicav/Human alliance could not keep every planet under its wing. Because of this, some planets had to be negelcted. This neglect of the colonies that were too far away from the "Core Systems" would create the divide known as the Inner Colonies and Outer Colonies. Due to this divide, and the neglect of Outer Colonies, the USF decided to exploit the Outer Colonies and use them to benefit, what they deemed, the more important Inner Colonies. Start of the Revolution and The Whistleblow After many years of being exploited and oppressed by the USF for labor, resources, and people, the outer colonies had had enough and started rebelling against the USF. At first it started as peaceful protests against the USF and their action, which then grew even into more violent riots. Eventually, as do most protest and riots go when unchecked and unanswered, turned to political extremism. What were formally peaceful protestors now became violent individuals who would attack any USF related personelle, and military convoys indiscriminately and randomly, often times taking captives for ransom money. However, there was still not enough people committing these crimes to actually bother the USF into enforcing major change. To many in the inner colonies, these rioters and political extremists were terrorists, and therefore should not be supported. The political extremists would need something drastic to convince people to join their side of the conflict to combat their oppression. This saving grace came in the form of The Whistleblow, a sudden release of confidental data regarding the USF and their secretive Special Operations and Intelligence Office (SOIO) onto the GalacticNet by numerous individuals that exposed the horrible acts that the USF and SOIO have committed. These acts of what the USF have done include: * Kidnapping children * Chemical testing on outer colony cities * Human biological experiments * Secretive unethical projects * Torture * Unlawful sentencing of criminals * Unethical treatment and withholding of life saving technology * Privacy and information breeches * and various other crimes This moved many people from both the outer and inner colonies to act out against the USF and fight against them in whatever way they saw fit, weather it was protesting, or killing USF patrols. Eventually, out of this outrage the outer colonies wanted a new governing body, thus the Grand Revolutionary Alliance was born. The Rise of the Grand Revolutionary Alliance The Grand Revolutionary Alliance (abbreviated as the GRA) was a governing body that wished to have control of the outer colonies separate from the USF in hopes of eliminating the oppression dealt by the USF in hopes of establishing a better future for the people who lived in the Outer Colonies. As overwhelming suppost to enact the GRA as the main governing body of the Outer Colonies continued to increase, the USF suddenly declined the legitimacy of the GRA as nothing more than a terrorist organization and declared that all GRA activity as a crime and supporters as criminals and terrorists. This caused the disbandment of the GRA as an actual governing body into a revolutionary group with the same goals in mind, but with a more forceful approach.